movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom and Jerry: Mr. Bean's Holiday
''Tom and Jerry: Mr. Bean's Holiday ''is a upcoming American direct-to-video comedy film, produced by Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Universal Pictures, Studiocanal, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and A Working Title. This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007). Plot The story begins with Mr. Bean wins a holiday by train to Cannes with his pets named Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Uncle Harry and Quacker, a video camera, and €200. In Paris, before catching his train, Bean, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Uncle Harry and Quacker causes chaos after accidentally ordering a French seafood dish in a restaurant. Characters * Tom Cat - (also known as Thomas "Tom" Cat): A grayish-blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy, Quacker and Uncle Harry's friend. In this movie, he is Bean's pet cat along together with Jerry, Tuffy, Uncle Harry and Quacker and he changed into his red swim trunks for swimming at the beach. * Jerry Mouse - (also known as Jeremy "Jerry" Mouse, Uncle Jerry or Mr. Jerry): A brown-orange mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom and Quacker's friend and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Bean's pet mouse along together with Tom, Tuffy, Uncle Harry and Quacker and he changed into his blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming at the beach. * Tuffy Mouse - (also known as Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse or Baby Tuffy): A young baby light-grey, white diaper-wearing mouse, who is Jerry's nephew, Tom and Quacker's friend and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. In this movie, he is Bean's pet baby mouse along together with Tom, Jerry, Uncle Harry and Quacker and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks and tail for swimming at the beach. * Uncle Harry - A dark-brown mouse with a boater and a Hawaiian shirt, who is Jerry and Tuffy's uncle, Tom and Quacker's friend. In this movie, he is Bean's pet Hawaii mouse along together with Jerry, Tuffy, Quacker and Tom and he changed into his red swim trunks for swimming at the beach. * Quacker - (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling, who is Jerry's little buddy, Tom, Tuffy and Uncle Harry's friend. In this movie, he is Bean's pet duckling along together with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Uncle Harry he changed into his green swim trunks for swimming at the beach. * Mr. Bean - A funny man, who is Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Uncle Harry and Quacker's owner and friend. * Sabine - * Stepan Dachevsky - * Carson Clay - * the Maître d'hôtel - * Emil Dachevsky - * Ticket Inspector - * Bus Driver - * Droopy Dog - A white bulldog, who is Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Uncle Harry and Quacker's best friend. In this movie, he's the Bus Driver. * Traffic Controller - * The First AD - * The Vicar - * Lily - Voice Cast * Richard Kind as Tom Cat * Stephanie Nadolny as Jerry Mouse * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse * John Michael Higgins as Uncle Harry * Sam Kwasman as Quacker * Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Bean * Jeff Bergman as Droopy Dog Quotes * TBA Trivia * This is a crossover between Tom and Jerry and Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007). * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild threat, very mild comic violence, irresponsible behaviour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 90 Minutes (NTSC), 86 Minutes (PAL). Release Gallery Warner Bros. Pictures (2018).png|Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline) (Tom and Jerry: Mr. Bean's Holiday) Warner Bros. Animation Logo (2018-Present).png|Warner Bros. Animation logo (Tom and Jerry: Mr. Bean's Holiday) Universal.jpg|Universal Pictures logo (Tom and Jerry: Mr. Bean's Holiday) Tom--88.3.jpg|Tom Cat Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse Tuffy Mouse.png|Tuffy Mouse Quacker The Duck.jpg|Quacker Droopy.gif|Droopy the bus driver Dog Maxresdefault (4).jpg Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:English-language films Category:Mr. Bean Category:Bean Category:Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:British films Category:British road movies Category:British comedy films Category:British sequel films Category:American films Category:American road movies Category:American comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Films about vacationing Category:Vacations Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:War Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in Cannes Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set on trains Category:Films set on beaches Category:French-language films Category:Warner Bros Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:StudioCanal Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Working Title Films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:StudioCanal films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures films Category:Working Title Films films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Richard Kind Category:Stephanie Nadolny Category:Kath Soucie Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Sam Kwasman Category:Rowan Atkinson Category:Jeff Bergman